overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
History Pre-Awakening Deep in the deserts of the Middle East, where no human would dare tread, lays scattered tribes of Orcs. The orcs, unlike the other races, where not aware of human presence in the world around them. The orcish tribes warred against eachother, and conquered what they could. Eventually, out of this free for all the Karthurg would rise as the ruling power, establishing the capital, Az-Uzerba. Az-Uzerba was the beggining of true Orcish civilization. Their great culture of War and power, would all begin here with the discovery of Humanity. The Awakening When the humans made their presence clear and the other races of the world all atacked them, the orcs recieved the news just as quick. The orcs, who were longing for war after their period of peace, jumped at the oppurtunity and sent massive ammounts of grunts to the battlefield, completely abandoning their new capital. The population of Orcs would be exhausted by their bloodlest and war against humanity. Eventually, the capital became so uninhabbited that the many clans, all who participated in the governing of the nation, would all leave to start their own tribes. This was the beggining of the downfall of the orcs, their scattering. Human's Account from the War "The beast came into battle swinging his large weapons. The green monster held a longsword in one hand, and a giant claymore in the other. He brought his longsword down upon his claymore multiple times, each strike breaking another piece of the steel from the claymore. When the great sword was down to nothing but a handle, he discarded the handle and began to swing his longsword rapidly. By God's ''(Note: Christianity had not yet fallen.)' grace, he accidently struck his own calf, bringing himself to the ground.'' '''The above statement is a great example of the orc's cockiness in battle. New Europe The establishment of new Human Nations and the rise of the human race would be the final downfall of the orcs. Being pushed further and further away from society, the orcs would eventually completely abandon Az-Uzerba and become an uncivilized group of scattered tribes, just like when they first began. The Rise of Gaerune'Karthurg Many failed attempts to rise again would occur, all resulting in one final attempt. (Ex: Ufthak Kuetel in Overture III) The orcs would rise once more, led by the great Gaerune'Karthurg . Although short lived, Gaerune would succesfully control a Naturellian Colony. (Further Notes can be found: Overture 4 .) Culture Rundown The orcs have a strong belief in strength and power being above all the most important. With very ''fascist ''ideas about their race, they strive to create the best possible Orcish race. Anyone who challenges the honor of an orc can expect a fight. Faith Similar to their Trollish brethren, the orcs also worship their ancestors. Although orcs do not hold any sort of Shamanistic ability like trolls do, they pray to the ancestors to protect them with their magic. Unlike trolls, Orcs are not completely faithful. Although they do worship their ancestors occasionally, it is not a regular occurance. Civilized Orcs After the downfall of the orcs, there are the select few orcs that decided to join the humans. These few orcs who did adapt gave birth to more and more children producing some very important figures in the history of New Europe, Including Corag'Sharvac. Category:Races